Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for ambient light estimation and to a display including such a system.
Description of the Related Technology
A method for measuring ambient light using an ambient light sensor is known in the art. The method can be used among others for deriving a control parameter for controlling the brightness of the display of a portable device, such as a mobile phone, tablet and laptop computer.
A disadvantage of the known method is that the adaptation of the brightness to the ambient light value is inadequate.